


Season 1 between the lines - with pictures

by Qwent



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Masturbation, Other, Pictures, between the lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwent/pseuds/Qwent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Katrina hurries to put a spell on Ichabod Cranes grave, she needs to one last thing. With pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new form I call "between the lines" where the scenes are meant to be thought of as being "between the line" in the original, things that could have been between scenes.
> 
> This is an added scene to the first episode of the first season of Sleepy Hollow, as a part of Ichabods past.

Katrina Crane knew she was in a hurry as she sat down besides the jars and candles besides Ichabod Cranes grave in the cave. The others where not needed for this part, but they stayed where they where after finishing their enchantments.  
  
”You can go now” she insisted.  
”No, you will need protection” said one.  
”We are a part of this” said another. Katrina sighed. She knew very well why they wanted to stay, and if they insisted they where welcomen to it. The magic used on Ichabod worked in part becouse Katrina loved him... and lusted for him, and the last part was the part needed to seal the deal so to speak.  
Standing up on her knees she set her mind to thoughts of Ichabod, the fantasies she had about him. Her hands moved up her thigh as images of Ichabods broad shoulders flashed before her minds eye. She was prepared for this moment and had dressed accordingly so her hand met no resistens from any fabric as she lifted her hand to her slit. She moaned as she lifted her skirt enough for the room to see.   
The eyes watching her exited her but she had to focus on Ichabod. She thought of the first time she had held his member in her hand as her finger found her knob and she started caressing it has she though of the feeling when his manhood entered her mouth for the first time.  
But time was wasting so she started to move her fingers faster and the tingling started to build up in her. And something more, the magic. Soon she reached climax and she screamed of lust as the magic flew into the air.


	2. Episode 2 "Relaxing bath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denise Hemmington tries to relax in the bathtub before hell brakes lose.

[Between the scene where Ichabod and Abbie rushes to the Hemmington house and the first scene in Kyle's bedroom]

Denise Hemmington day had been hard. First her boss yelled at her and then she fell on her way home. She did not hurt herself, but it had been annoying. And now this, Kyle had been a bit spooked by some police outside and she had a hard time tucking him in.  
But now she had one goal, a relaxing bath date with a glass of wine and her hand. First she ran the bath and in the mean time she stripped in her room and put on a bathrobe and then she snuck downstairs to get the wine. She stopped. What was the noise outside? She relaxed, probably just the wind.  
Then she went upstairs, selecting some relaxing music and the slowly slipping into the hot water. She closed her eyes and let her hand move down to her pussy, gently stroking it and starting slow to tease herself.  
  
  
Soon her touch started to get an effect on her and she sighed. She raised her ass up a bit. She did not know why, but she loved the sight of her own pussy being played with.

  


[The scene where Kyle gets a visit from the cat and starts to head downstairs.]

All of a sudden, she perked her ears as she heard the floorboard creek. She lowered herself into the water again. She got a bit annoyed at Kyle for getting up, but now her pussy was throbbing and she let it be. Starting again, rubbing slowly and the increasing. She was just about to raise her ass again when she heard the scream.


End file.
